


Stars

by chaerrykkung (seoltanghobie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Fluff, Hyungkyun, Hyungwon being whipped to Changkyun, I'm tagging the wrong universe omg lmao, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it is a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoltanghobie/pseuds/chaerrykkung
Summary: Hyungwon wonders and Changkyun just wants to run away from the stars and the elder at once.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the tweet where Hyungwon commented how Changkyun's eyes sparkles through the concert as if the stars got stuck in his eyes.
> 
> I'm so bad at grammars and my diction is kinda meh so please bear with it. Not beta-ed.  
> (Or if you found anything wrong with how I write my story, please kindly informed me. Thank you.)  
> I love hyungkyun so much and happy reading!

Hyungwon stares at Changkyun's tired figure who walks slowly towards the only sofa in their shared dormitory. Plopping down next to him and leaning against his side without uttering a single word. Not that he actually minds, because he did exactly that for too many times to count. To the youngest, the other members, and sometimes even their managers. But something like this, over here, is a rare occasion and he cannot help himself but stare.

And keeps staring for how God knows how many minutes.

He keeps fixing his stare towards the younger until Changkyun looks up to him. Eyelashes fluttering softly against his soft locks. Hyungwon thinks his hair has become a lot longer, now.

"Do you need something, Hyungwonnie-hyung?" Changkyun asks to him. Seemingly curious to see why the elder stares at him for so long.

"No. Nothing in particular." Hyungwon answered. Not really surprised. All well. All easy.

"Really?" The younger mumbles softly. Locking his gaze to the elder for a whole minute before he decided that maybe Hyungwon was having a daydream before. Because, you know, the elder tends to let his mind wander everywhere, any time they let him alone for so long. And he goes back to his previous position. Leaning back against Hyungwon's side with a phone between his two hands.

Changkyun let Hyungwon be for the time being. Busying himself with tweets and threads monbebes made on Twitter or the letters monbebes left on their fan cafe. Absorbing all the good energy and love which seem endless towards his group. Smiling softly when he reads something particularly funny on the site. But again, he cannot shake the fuzzy feeling in his stomach because of Hyungwon's blatant staring.

The elder practically does not try to hide his stare towards him, and that's totally not good for his poor heart to handle.

"Seriously, Hyung," Changkyun clicked his tongue in embarrassment. "If you need something for me, please just say it."

The elder shakes his head. "I already said that I don't need anything, right?"

"Then what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Hyungwon brings his hands on both of Changkyun's cheeks. Squished it gently and giggles. Literally giggling with until his face a little bit pinkish and shaking his head again.

"No. Nothing in particular."

"That answer again," the younger pouts and narrows his eyes. "You hide something from me, don't you? What did you do in my studio before I came yesterday? You broke something in there?"

"No. I don't."

Hyungwon answers again with a cheery tone. Successfully making the younger pouts even harder.

"Again?" Hyungwon keeps smiling. "Then, do I have something on my face? I ate bread with Minhyuk-hyung and Hoseok-hyung before coming home. Did the crumbs still there, somewhere over my face?"

And again, Hyungwon shakes his head for the umpteenth times today. Only frustrating the younger even more.

"Then stop staring already. You already heard from Hoseok-hyung before that your stare practically makes people flustered easily and it's no different for me too. So now, stop."

Hyungwon giggles for some more when Changkyun's cheeks keep getting warmer under his touch. He could see how the color changes into a pretty rosy pink over time.

"Kyun-ah," Hyungwon called. Softly. Fondly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder, where the stars land whenever they fell from the sky?"

"Huh?" That was really a random question Changkyun ever heard coming from Hyungwon's mouth. "The stars?"

"Yeah, the stars. The large ball which burns on the outer space."

"I know what a star is," Changkyun told Hyungwon with a prominent scowl marking his handsome face. "Maybe they crashed somewhere on our planet or still out there keep falling down until they found another star, another planet to crash and burn. But honestly, why do you even want to know about this kind of thing so suddenly?"

"I don't know."

"Again, with those answers."

Changkyun grips tightly on Hyungwon's sleeves. Bringing the elder close to him even more. Seemingly wants to hit the elder so badly with his forehead.

"I'm just wondering, I guess."

Hyungwon sighs and tilted his head towards the younger. Their noses touch each other and suddenly all noises inside Changkyun's head come to a halt. His breath got hitched on his throat with the amount of closeness they had right now.

"Wondering about what?"

"The stars," Hyungwon breathes on Changkyun's face. Smells like chocolate and cookies. Did the elder eat cookies before they met? "Did they get lost and never came back to where they belong? Did they get stuck somewhere and finally found their home in another place other than the outer space?"

"I literally don't know what you mean, because you're a poet and I am not."

"What I mean is," his gaze still fixed on Changkyun, "did they get lost in your eyes and decided that they do not want to go home because your eyes are beautiful and hold a lot of wonders?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun’s eyes are comically widening. While his ear doubts every word he heard a couple of milliseconds ago.

" _Huh?_ "

 

 

"You've got a lot of stars stuck in your eyes, Kyun."

 

 

 

 

_He got what?!_

 

 

Now Changkyun practically could hear he chokes his own breath at the end of Hyungwon words, because of what? The stars got stuck in his eyes? What? He does not hear it wrong right?

"You're hearing my words right," is all Hyungwon responds to his shocked expression and when the realization slaps his face, Changkyun feels like his face would burn because of embarrassment.

"Oh, your face is red," Hyungwon said again. Now with a bit chirpy and playful tone. Changkyun's grips on Hyungwon's hoodie keeps getting tighter. He hangs his head and buries it down on Hyungwon's chest, the elder still holds Changkyun's cheek between his two hands. While the younger looks like he tried his best not to punch Hyungwon hard because of what? _The stars got stuck in his eyes?_ "And your cheeks getting hotter too!"

He can hear Hyungwon cackling above him. Shaking and rocking his body back and forth with a powerful force.

"You little-" the younger grits his teeth. "Stop laughing already!"

"I-I'm sorry but y-you are just too cute for my heart. H-How can you be this adorable?" Hyungwon toppled his body forward and laughing even harder. "S-Sorry!"

The younger abruptly stands up and let Hyungwon falls on the sofa all by himself. He cannot bear this situation any further. He needs to get out. "There must be something weird on my studio's refrigerator and you unconsciously ate it when you visited yesterday. There must be it. There's no reason why you could become this weird in the span of a night. Yeah, there must be it. I need to find out what and throw it out."

"W-Wait! Th-There's nothing like that, I swear!" Hyungwon wants to get up but, again, he falls down because of the laughter he cannot contain. Flirting with the youngest really is his favorite. "P-Please, sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"I had to get to the studio," Changkyun keeps mumbling and snatches his jacket. Marching towards the front door with a, still, red and warm face. Only one thing in his mind: he needs to get away from Hyungwon or he is going to die out of embarrassment. "Go to the studio and clean the whole things up. You can do it, Kyun."

"W-Wait, really, wait! I-It's already midnight Kyun and I'm sorry-"

"Stop following me!"

The younger yells on top of his lungs and hides his reddish face under the hoodie he wears. Practically running away when he sees the elder follows him and gets up from the sofa. Smiling so big that his face can tear up into two. The laughter does not subside even a bit.

"K-Kyun, Wait!"

 

 

 

And that's how they end up spending their night in the younger's studio. Huddled up in the sofa with Changkyun's body safely tucked inside Hyungwon's embrace. All warm and soft and safe.


End file.
